Defending Olympus
by Baldore
Summary: Kronos' army has taken a break from the siege of New York and a demigod uses the time to prepare for what's to come and reflect on the battle. Disaster looms and the rest will likely be short lived, whether by interruption of war or the nearby stationed Hunters, reflections may have to wait until Olympus is saved. . .or razed. (Oneshot)
Disclaimer; I own only my characters and ideas. Everything else belongs to Riordan and respective owners.

* * *

 **Defending Olympus**

* * *

Allistor breathed in deeply as he adjusted his seat upon the ledge, making sure he didn't hurtle to a grisly death if he sneezed or something. The wind whipped against his skin, causing him to pull his cloak closer to his body. The demigod's sharp eyes gazed out over the currently peaceful piece of New York spread out underneath the building he was perched on. Despite the darkening light of dusk, he could still see rather easily from his perch and the lights of the city and campfires.

The city seemed quiet for the first time that day. The fighting had died down for the day and everybody from the camp had split up. Most had either gone and gotten first aid or helping shore up defenses. After all, nobody wanted to be killed in their sleep because someone took a potty break instead of setting more traps for telkhines. But, since Allistor didn't get any wound that a little Nectar and Ambrosia couldn't fix, Allistor had gotten the post of lookout near the Hunter's camp.

Whether that was any safer than running through Kronos' forces with nothing on but what nature gave him remained to be seen.

The post suited him just fine though. He relished the time alone, time to fix his dented bits of armor and polish his hand and a half sword before having to fight for his life among several hundred sleeping New Yorkers. The fresh air was good too, which was surprising as he could see Kronos' massive monster army milling about at the tis of his vision. One would think that'd make things smell a lot worse.

But he tried not to dwell on that. The monsters that is, not the smell. The monsters just made him worry about the fight coming up. Would he live? Would his friends? Would- ?

No, he said he wouldn't dwell on it. They'd be fine. After all, they had Percy, the great champion of Olympus. Or at least that's how Allistor viewed him. Despite being a year younger than him, the son of Poseidon awed Allistor. The sea kid's feats, his recent confidence, wit and humble demeanor. Allistor didn't doubt that Percy was the one from the prophecy. After all he'd done, how could he not be?

He knew he'd make the right choice as well.

At least, that's what Allistor told himself. Because if Percy didn't, then the whole world would go to Hades in a hand basket real quick. And Allistor was rather fond of the world. Well, it had some major downers and all but overall was a pretty good place. The whole 'tear down and destroy' part of the Titan's plans sounded rather unpleasant to him.

Sighing, he picked up his sword and slid it smoothly into its sheath then unslung his bow from his back. While he could hold his own with his sword, his talent lay in the bow. His sharp vision and tactical mind lent itself well to the art of archery. He was a pretty sure shot, though no Apollo or Artemis, but his skill was more in applying his shots in unique ways. Trick shots, trick arrows, and varying it with his sword made him a pain in the backside to fight and great support, if not the best for one on one duels.

Sighing out of contentment, he slid his cloth over his bow. It carried easily over the light metal bow, his hands feeling the notches and dents from monsters offensives as he'd blocked attacks with his weapon. His hands carried the cleaning mechanically from practice and allowed him to continue his job as the watch. Not that anything seemed to be happening that needed watched.

The work went quickly and before he knew it, he had finished and was back to having nothing better to do it than to pull his cloak close to stop the harsh bite of the wind. Which he supposed was a good thing. The alternative meant that something had gone wrong or Kronos' was attacking again. So boredom seemed like a pretty good alternative to that.

"Well, well, if it's not the hero of the hour." A sarcastic tone rang out, followed by the soft patter of footsteps.

Allistor turned to face the voice, even though if already knew the face that'd greet him. It took all he could do to keep from snorting after the greeting. "Thetis, good to see you."

"Hmph. You don't sound like it." The girl snorted, but not maliciously this time. She walked over to him, adjusting her silver bow and brushing her behind her ear. Her blue eyes flicked over him once more, appraising him as she set her lips in a hard line."And I came out of my way to come here."

"I'm sorry, you Hunters just make me nervous. Some of you are. . . intimidating." The demigod said quickly. And it was true. He had a lot of respect for him ever since his brief meeting with Artemis when he was younger, they just have that. . . air about them. "What do you need?"

"Oh? We're intimidating?" Thetis smirked slightly, the young girl walked over to him and crossed her arms over her heavy jacket. "Little old me?"

"Well, not you necessarily. I mean you're what? Fifteen, tops?"

"Thirty five, actually."

Allistor did a double take, staring in amazement. She was. . . what? He couldn't quite wrap his mind around it. That _couldn't_ be right. "You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

"I take offense to that," Thetis scoffed, glaring at him from one of the brown locks that drifted over her eye. "Joking is not something I do often in a warzone. I'm actually one of the younger Hunters."

"I don't believe it." Allistor scoffed, shaking his head. Heck, there was no way she was that old, much less the others being older. It just didn't make any sense. Unless. . .

"I don't appreciate being called a liar." Thetis snapped, reminding herself that'd it'd be bad for everyone if she threw the source of her ire off the side of the building. "For your information, Lady Artemis grants her Hunter's immortality as long as they are in the hunt and keep their oath."

"Immortality?" That made sense. It's not like Artemis was short on the power to grant that either. Just went to show, staying on a gods good side had some serious perks."That's a pretty sweet deal. How do I sign up? That sounds like a pretty awesome health plan. Does it cover dental?"

"Only maidens may join the hunt. Meaning you do not meet the requirement." Came the quick response. Thetis seemed to quickly be losing her patience with him.

"Sooooooo, why'd you come up here? Something happening?" Allistor asked quickly, changing the subject.

"I was sent to make sure that you weren't slacking off."

"Gee, thanks. Feeling the love," He sighed, rolling his eyes. "I thought you'd cut me a little bit of slack after I helped out with that tank."

"Charging the tank, yelling that it made Hephaestus look pretty as a 'distraction' does not count as helping."

"Hey, I got it's attention, right? You Hunters said that you needed an opening and I made it for you. You should be thanking me."

"This is exactly why we don't induct men or visit you at your camp. If you're the best 'help' Camp Halfblood can provide, New York will fall before morning."

"I was just trying to help, you know. I thought it'd be good to help both groups keep in touch." Allistor snapped angrily. He was actually a bit hurt. He'd volunteered to help the Hunters in case they needed to get a hold of the campers fast but he'd just been ridiculed or ignored. "And if you wanna burn me, whatever. But don't judge the others because of it."

Luckily, they were interrupted by something in the distance. A loud war horn to be precise. Squinting, Allistor managed to make out about where it was. "Son of a Drachnae. . . Monsters, heading in. Probably trying to catch us off guard. We should go warn. . . the. . . other. . . hunters. . . "

He trailed off as he turned and saw Thetis disappearing into the building. "Great working together." He sighed, as he grabbed his bow and headed off after her.

Reaching the door, the demigod paused and looked back over the city. He felt a chill run down his spine. Kronos' army weaved an imposing line and Allistor swallowed. This war would have long lasting consequences.

He just hoped that everyone would survive to see it.

Shaking his head, he pushed the dark thoughts down and made his way to the war front.

* * *

Author's Note; Well, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. This little oneshot was just born from that I think the Hunters are one of the most interesting groups in Riordan's stuff and that I thought it'd be fun to right the thoughts of some minor demigod during Kronos' invasion of New York. What some random camper was thinking about during his breathers in between battles (Note, the cover art is a picture of Allistor). I might do another PJO story in the future, depending on how this is received. I'm tempted to do some romance/comedy/adventure type thing with Artemis or a Hunter but I'm not real certain. Anyway, that's way to much rambling. Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear thoughts on it, positive or negative, and until next time, Baldore out!


End file.
